


a meagre fragment of the shabbiest everyday

by whiplash



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: M/M, Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:09:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiplash/pseuds/whiplash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has to get his pop culture knowledge from somewhere, right? Kink meme fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a meagre fragment of the shabbiest everyday

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I may have this wrong, but Word of God is that Harry gets his TV-knowledge by watching a TV store from across the street and reading the subtitles. Seriously, someone has to see him and comment. OC or canon character, whoever. Maybe they keep him company and bring the popcorn. Maybe they laugh. Maybe they pull their children over to the other side of the road. Who knows?”

We walked from Saint Mary of the Angels to Wicker Park, then up the road and past the bus stop. Pigeons scattered in front of us and, just as we reached my bench, a young mother hurriedly pushed her baby stroller off the curb and across the busy street. The baby stared at us with curiosity, eyes wide and its tiny fist jammed deep into its mouth.

“It’s not you,” I assured Mouse as I settled down, long legs stretched out in front of me and my monstrosity of a scarf wrapped around my neck. Molly had gifted it to me earlier that week, claiming that the festive colors would make me appear more approachable. Reactions from wildlife and pedestrians alike suggested that my own theory that it made me look like an escaped mental patient might be closer to the truth. 

Mouse, unperturbed by what the world might think of his human, just thumped his tail against my legs before settling down by my feet for a nap. I inched my boots underneath him, shamelessly rewarding his years of loyalty by using him as my own personal space heater. 

Digging through my pockets I found my glasses. Not that I had any problems with my eyes. These were enchanted glasses. And no, get your mind out of the gutter, I hadn’t invented X-ray goggles. 

Slipping the wire frame over my nose, I was able to see across the road and straight into the electronics store. Several television screens, thinner than the old paperbacks which usually weighing down my pockets, had been set to face the street with, I imagined, the intention of luring prospective customers across the threshold. 

Normal people, I knew just as well as anyone, spent a lot of their time parked in front of various kinds of electronic devices; televisions, computers, game consoles... you name it, I’d probably broken at least half a dozen of them. You see, my kind of people mixed about as well with electronics as the big bad wolf did with tiny girls in red hoods. That’s to say that on a good day my car started without too many protests... only most days were not good days. Most days involved cold showers, answering my phone to nothing but static or walking into a room just for the lights to begin to flicker. 

Tonight luck was on my side though. For once, I was in the right place at the right time. 

My show had just started. 

xxx 

An hour later, certain parts of my anatomy were uncomfortably numb while other parts were unpleasantly cold. Each time I exhaled the wet air came out in a puff of white and I imagined that the morning would bring snow. Somehow instantly aware of my intention, Mouse lifted heavy eyelids and peered up at me before heaving his shaggy frame onto his paws. 

I did the same, wiggling my cold toes in my boots and rolling my shoulders. A couch, I imagined, made for a more comfortable television viewing experience than a park bench. Still, it wouldn’t do to become greedy. Push your luck and, in my experience, Lady Luck had a tendency to push back. 

Case in point, the man in the expensive coat lurking by the trees… 

“Here to flash old grannies?” I asked, my mood shifting from pleased but pensive to just plain annoyed in the blink of an eye. And to think that people claim I have no emotional range. My stalker stepped out of the shadows, allowing me to get a better look at him. His hair was perfectly coiffed, his suit immaculately pressed and his eyes glittered with amusement. 

“Here for another piece of the puzzle,” he corrected. “I have to admit, Harry, that you’ve taken me quite by surprise this time. I would never have pegged you for a sci-fi fan.” 

“I’d say I’d never have pegged you for a creepy stalker but, well, I’d be lying.” 

It was my turn to grin and I did so with all my face, showing off more teeth than acceptable unless you counted yourself as a knuckle-dragging primate. Next to me Mouse shifted his weight, rumbling out a deep noise that sounded like a cross between a growl and a jet engine taking off the runway. 

“You seem cold,” Marcone continued, ignoring my attempted witticism. “There’s a coffee shop around the corner…” 

I frowned at him, then shook my head the way one might if one had previously stuck it inside a bucket of water. Sounds from the outside world -- people talking and laughing, cars driving past, sirens in the far off distance – returned and the strange spell broke. 

“Good night, John,” I heard myself say. 

Mouse’s head batting against my arm was all I needed to prompt me to turn and leave, frosty grass crunching under my heavy boots. Somewhere behind me stood Gentleman Marcone, his eyes burning holes in my shoulders. If I’d had an iota of sense left in my head I would have already cast a half-dozen protective spells before turning my back on him. Instead my head was empty except for one question. Surely I hadn’t just been asked out for coffee by John Marcone?

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this like four years ago but, well, I just stumbled upon it and realized that I never posted it to AO3 so here we go :)


End file.
